Party Time!
by Red Dragon4
Summary: 1st atempt at humor. Can 1 prank at a dance start a chain of misfired panks? Romantic at the end. Has,Ken+Yolei,Joe+Mimi,Matt+Sora,T.K.+Kari


Party Time

Disclaimer-Digimon or the song at the end of the story is NOT own by me. Enjoy!

Party Time!

~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure she'll say yes?" Ken asked.

"Positive! She was drooling all over you during our 1st soccer game!" Davis answered.

Ken, Davis, Kari, T.K, Yolei, and Cody were in high school. Tai and his friends were seniors. Mimi came back as a transfer student. A dance was coming up. Davis and Ken saw Yolei coming.

"Here she comes! Ask her." Davis said.

Before Ken could say another word to him, he already left. Ken and Yolei were alone.

"Hey Ken! What's up?" Yolei said.

"Umm…I was wondering if you could go out with me to the dance." Ken said nervously.

"Sure I'll come." She answered.

The bell rang and they were late. They headed off to different classes. Meanwhile, Davis was asking somebody to the dance.

"Hey Kari would you go out with me?" Davis asked.

"Sorry but I already have a date." She answered.

"WHAT?! Who?!" Davis yelled.

"T.K." Kari answered.

"Grrr…" Davis growled.

Why does T.K. get lucky?! Davis thought. Davis wasn't the only unhappy 1. Matt and Sora were dating. Joe asked Mimi to the dance. Cody and Izzy found girlfriends. Why I'm I the sucker? Tai thought. Everybody got ready for the dance. Davis and Tai planned to have a surprise for T.K. and Matt. The dance started and everybody had dates. Mimi and Kari were in short pink dresses. Joe and T.K. couldn't help but smile. Yolei was in purple and Ken gave her a bouquet of flowers. Sora was in red with a rose on it. Matt gave the rose to her. Matt did his old habit of putting hair gel. Davis and Tai got ready for their surprise.

"What till Matt gets a load of this!" Tai said.

Tai was able to pickpocket Matt's hair gel bottle when Matt wasn't looking. Tai knew Matt would bring it in just in case. Tai filled the bottle with green dye and put back to bottle in Matt's pocket. Meanwhile Davis was also getting ready for his prank.

"I can't wait to see T.K.'s face when he sees this!" Davis said.

Davis was holding an inkbottle with him.

"You want a drink?" T.K. asked.

"No thanks." Kari replied.

Davis poured the ink on the soda and left. T.K. got a drink. He got back on the dance floor. Kari looked and had a strange look on her face.

"What's the matter Kari? Why are you looking at me funny?" T.K. asked.

"I think you better go to the boys' bathroom and look at the mirror." Kari said.

T.K. went to the bathroom. He heard a scream. T.K. ran and saw Matt. Matt's hair was all green!

"Whoa! Since when did you get interested in dying your hair green?" T.K. asked his brother.

"I'm not! I put on my hair gel and now my hair's all green!" Matt yelled.

Matt saw T.K.'s teeth and looked at him the same way Kari did. T.K. sighed.

"What are you looking at? Kari looked at me the same way." T.K. asked.

"Better look at the mirror because you'll find a surprise." Matt answered.

T.K. looked at the mirror and screamed. His teeth were all black! Both of them quickly washed off the colors. Meanwhile Tai and Davis heard the noise and laughed. Their pranks worked. Matt and T.K. came out of the bathroom and noticed Tai and Davis laughing. 

"Grr…" Matt and T.K. growled.

They realized that they pulled the pranks. The brothers decided to pull their own prank. They went to the janitor's closet and found a bucket, thin rope and some red paint. They went to the bathroom and filled the bucket with water. Then they put in red paint in the water. Next they tied 1 end of the rope onto the bucket's handle. Nobody was looking, so they put the bucket on top of a small self that was above the bathroom door. Matt was in front of the other end of the rope. Matt and T.K. were in front of the door.

"Hey Tai, Davis! We need to talk!" T.K. said.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Well somebody pulled pranks on us and we need your help NOW." T.K. said.

Matt pulled the rope and the bucket fell spilled red painted water all over Tai and Davis! Matt and T.K. couldn't stop laughing now. Their prank worked! Meanwhile…

"We're gonna get Tai and Davis for this!" Yolei and Mimi yelled.

Yolei and Mimi drank the soda and washed off the black when they saw their teeth. They noticed Tai and Davis were laughing after they screamed and knew they did this. Mimi and Yolei decided to make a prank of their own. They grabbed 2 forks from the table. Next, they cut their scrunches tie them together and tied the ends on the forks. They dipped some tortilla chips into some dip and put it on the scrunches. Careful Yolei held the forks up on the table and Mimi aimed. Davis and Tai were walking away from the bathroom door. The chips went flying! Instead of hitting Tai and Davis they hit Cody and Izzy! Cody and Izzy turned around and saw Yolei and Mimi before they ducked.

"That's it!" Cody and Izzy yelled.

They got ready for their prank. Mimi's purse was on the table. Yolei and Mimi were inside the girls' bathroom. Izzy and Cody switched Mimi's pack of gum with another 1 Cody found in his pocket. The gum they just put had certain color problems. Cody was about to throw it out but he and Izzy decided it was a perfect time to use it. They quickly put back the purse on the table. Mimi and Yolei came out of the bathroom hoping Cody and Izzy didn't know the chips came from them.

"You want some gum?" Mimi asked Sora and Kari.

"Sure" They answered.

Sora and Kari chewed the gum. Yolei and Mimi then noticed something funny.

"I think you better go to the bathroom and look at the mirror." Yolei said.

Kari and Sora didn't understand what they meant but went anyway. They went to the mirror and saw there tongues blue! They screamed. Cody and Izzy laughed thinking the screams were from Yolei and Mimi. Kari and Sora came out of the bathroom and saw Cody and Izzy laughing. Kari and Sora knew Mimi wouldn't do such a thing. The girls went off and looked for stuff for their prank. They went to the janitors' closet and grabbed a wooden board and 3 trashcans. They found a corner where they could set up. They put 1 trashcan was lying down, the board on top of the trashcan, and next they put the last 2 trashcans on 1 side of the board. Careful they aimed at Cody and Izzy. Next they jumped on the other side of the board and the trashcans went flying! Unfortunately the trashcans went flying too far and landed on Joe and Ken!

"What the hell?!" They yelled.

Kari and Sora disappeared. Not fast enough because Joe and Ken saw them after they turned around. They noticed how messy everybody is tonight and a lot of things went flying in the air. Being 2 of some of the mature people of the group they decided to pull a prank on everybody and teach them a lesson. They went to the janitors' closet and got more buckets, wooden boards, and trashcans. The buckets were filled with red painted water they made. Just like Kari and Sora they set them up the same way only Ken set them up in 1 corner and Joe set them up in another. 

"Hey guys! We need to talk!" Joe said.

Ken and Joe gathered everybody in dance floor.

"Wait a second. We need to get something." Ken said.

Joe and Ken went to their positions, aimed and launched the buckets! The buckets went flying and landed right at the group!

"See what happens when you start a prank at somebody?" Joe and Ken said.

Everybody told about why he or she started the pranks. After that they realized how funny this night was.

"I guess you have to admit. It was funny." Kari said.

"Yeah and messy. Next time we do this we got to make sure our aims are better!" Yolei said.

Everybody went and cleaned up the messes they got from everybody else's prank. They knew how funny this night with all the pranks they started. After they were done they realized that the dance was almost over and went back for the last dance. Sora and Kari went up to Davis and Tai.

"Since you guys starts this cause you didn't have dates we decided to show you our friends." The girls said.

"Huh?" Tai and Davis said.

"Say hello to Rozalina and Maria." Sora and Kari said.

Tai and Davis looked up and saw 2 girls in blue dresses.

"Hello!" Davis and Tai said in unison.

They couldn't help but smile now that they have new dates.

"Oh and don't expect us to THIS again." Sora and Kari said.

"huh?" The boys said.

Sora and Kari kissed Tai and Davis! Tai and Davis' faces turned as red as the paint Matt and T.K. gave them. Too bad Sora and Kari wouldn't do that again! Everybody went up for the last dance tonight. The song was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

__

I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   


"I love you Ken." Yolei said.  
"I love you too Yolei." Ken said.

__

I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm countin on   
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning yeahhh   
  
"I'm glad I'm with you Matt." Sora said.

"And I'm glad to be with you too Sora." Matt answered.

I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
"We'll always be together right T.K.?" Kari said.

"Yes Kari. We'll always be together." T.K. answered.

__

And when the stars are shining   
brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
  
"I wish this night would last forever." Mimi said.

"Me too Mimi." Joe answered.

__

The tears of joy   
for all the pleasures and the certainty,   
that we're surrounded by the comfort   
and protection of the highest powers,   
in lonely hours, the tears devour you.   
  
All the couples danced slowly hoping that they'll always have nights like this.

__

Oh can u see it baby,   
don't have to close your eyes,   
it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come.

After the song was over, the couples kissed knowing that their love could never be broken.


End file.
